Brilliance is a trait
by FreshNerd
Summary: If Kyuubi was jealous of Shukaku's power and decided to outdo one tails.


Brilliance is a trait

Summary: Jinchuriki of Shukaku grants sand protection. Nibi breathing fire. Yonbi is Lava. What about Kyuubi.

Begins after Kyuubi was sealed.

read at your own risk. I will not continue to update this. Its up for adoption.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi growled to himself as he settled down in his prison, though he liked to pretend it was a temporary...what was that things called, hotel was it not. No it was home. It didn't matter. He was too good to be trapped..and yes he was a he. Well mostly because people assumed he was a he and he most certainly liked to think himself as a he. He didn't really have a gender, but he definitely wasn't going to be a she. That would be lowering oneself. She's were usually dominated and usually fell in love with prince charming as Kushina had done. So he was a he. A he that was currently trapped.<p>

All he knew was that it was temporary because his previous two containers had been... temporary too. Yes, he got out once and was passed on next to another prison like a convicted criminal. that was what he was...sort of. He was a demon.

He liked to think of himself as the ultimate criminal. One who couldn't be killed...well maybe this one had been close...really close. The Yondaime had actually scared him for a moment. When that Shinigami had touched him he had actually whimpered, but once he realized the Yondaime was sealing him in the little thing the man called son, well he quickly got his confidence back.

It wasn't really that bad. He had gotten nine month to greet the thing called Naruto. So they weren't strangers to each other. Kushina had gotten pregnant and he just happened to occupy the room next door. So yes he was no stranger to the thing called Na...ru...to. He also gave Naruto the whisker marks out of boredom to mark him as a cellmate. To maybe greet his fellow mate once he got out though their meeting had been to quick for his liking. Who knew they would be both be released the same day and imprisoned again.

Kyuubi frowned to himself as he got comfortable in this new room. Well it was better than Kushina's girly mind-scape. A sewer, not bad.

Kyuubi checked around a little trying to check out the new seal. He was damn surprise to see a even more impenetrable seal than Kushina's old one. Well this one was forged with the shinigami so its only logical that this one be the best prison for the best criminal.

Yes, he was bad. Imprisoned for nearly a century after his tag team with Madara against the Shodaime. Well he hadn't been himself, but still it had been cooperation even if forced. He came out for about less than thirty minutes and he killed thousands. Yes, he was most definitely bad. Than again he wasn't himself this time again. Madara was still alive. He should do something about it this time.

Naruto thing was the Yondaime's son. The Yondaime had him meet death and if the stupid yellow pin head could do that to him than maybe the son could take care of Madara. Yes, he could do that. Now what could he give this...Naruto to ensure this happened. He and Naruto had been cellmates at one time(In Kushina's stomach). So its only natural he couldn't hate this unfortunate person after all wasn't there this human saying. What was it. Was it ,'you get to know a person in pub.' no, but it was close.

Kyuubi contemplated what to give to insure this Naruto didn't die on him and him by default. Well he could give intelligence, yes Kushina had been smart, but an idiot to. There was also Shukaku's insult that he couldn't let slide after Kushina fought the Jinchuriki of Shukaku's jinchuriki in the beginning of the war. Humans and their stupid war.

It was decided. This Naruto would have mastery over earth's mineral and especially sand, so much that even Shukaku couldn't match Naruto, it would show Shukaku who's container was better. Than the second would be unnaturally high brain cells and photographic memory. Kushina's brain cell always went to sleep during peacetime and only woke up during a fight. Honestly it was like she had a switch to be an idiot and not an idiot. Kushina's braincells usually went off when she heard ramen. Maybe he should fix that now and establish a connection to talk to his old prison mate. Maybe guide him a little. After all he had watch two incredible Kunochi's grow from little girls to powerful ninjas. Mito hadn't really been a little girl, but Kushina had been.

Now should he try and make Naruto a psycho or a smart ninja. No psychos usually died in battle like Shukaku's stupid host did. He needed someone a little out of it, yet fully competent. It would be embarrassing to be in something with no common sense and what would be the point of making Naruto smart if he became psychotic.

* * *

><p>FOUR 12 YEARS LATER

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up at the Sandaime. He liked to call the old man Jiji, but there was this voice in his head that told him don't disrespect him. He never met this person before. He seen him in a council meeting thing before and the man usually defended him, but he never really talked to him.<p>

The silence in the office aged slowly. Born and slowly nurtured.

Naruto simply stared at the Hokage. He never met this old man before, but the way everyone seem to respect him was...admiring. He sort of wanted to be like that. Everyone hated him for obvious reason. The fox in his head told him it was because of him. He had been told that at age two so he didn't really hate the fox. It like knowing you have a fifth toe..that was normal right?

He didn't like the glares, but he never been hurt before either. They had tried before and his sands had attacked them and ever since he was left alone, because one of the civilian died. He didn't really feel bad about it. He should have if he had attacked unprovoked, but it was they who had done it first as Kyuubi told him.

The thing called the council had tried to...have him controlled or something after being in front of them to be judged. He simply played unstable and kill them all if they thought they could order him.

That had made many civilian angry, but when his sands rose and grew wild they announced him innocent. The Hokage person had smiled at him than. Well at least the person didn't disapprove.

Anbus had tried to kill him and well they barely left alive. The voice in his head told him that killing a ninja will make more attack him. All he killed before were regular civilian even if it was only one. He didn't like civilians. They were stupid in his opinion. If they tried to run he would usually say if you run you'll definitely hurt yourself making them stop running and watch him in fear.

He had wondered who gave orders in the attempt to assassinate him. The orders on who sent those thing called Anbus. He had left a special sand on one of the Anbu that he didn't hurt to much. He followed the Anbu and the black ninja had led him to a old council civilian member and reported. That council member died unfortunately through some incident ten days later.

Naruto had covered his track. Since he understood killing important people was bad for him. No one could figure out how Kishiro died in front of an audience. After all how would anyone know that a small grain of sand traveled up through the councilman's naval and exploded with incredible force for a tiny speck of dust compressed with chakra and well damaged a important part of the brain.

So here he was three days after Kishiro's death. He simply looked at the Hokage that was giving him a beaming smile. Naruto smiled back uncertain of why. This seemed to make the Hokage beam even more.

"Naruto I have gotten one of your formal complaint and had thought I question what it was exactly?" said the Hokage very pleased with how Naruto acted in the village. It was so...civilized when he wasn't provoked kind of like Minato. He also gotten over the shock of how Naruto could read and act like a adult a while ago after realizing Naruto was a genius of the highest calibre. Itachi had nothing on Naruto.

Naruto nodded. So this was about that. He thought he had been caught on killing Kishiro. Now which complaint? he had submitted many, even if the lady he submitted the papers to had tried to refuse and he threaten if his complaints weren't answered he visit her. That had worked well afterward he thanked her for her kindness, which scared her more.

Sarutobi noticed the boy seemed deep in thought and decided to help him out. "The complaint about the academy entrance."

Naruto's eyes lit up. Of course he had been denied entrance. He had tried other legal means, but he needed a representative. He also needed money, which he didn't have. The orphanage couldn't pay even if the caretaker had assured him that she would if she could. He believed her since Kyuubi could tell when someone was lying.

"Yes, I need money and a representative, and was hoping you could lend the money and perhaps the representative though I did manage to find a civilian after some...convincing." replied Naruto in a chirpy, yet calm young voice.

Sarutobi nodded. He didn't really like Naruto bullying the civilian, but he had watched it and Naruto hadn't really used force, but simply demonstrated force to get what he want.

"Of course. I can do both." replied Sarutobi with a proud smile and no longer considering Naruto to young. Naruto had killed a civilian before. He had been distraught at first, but after learning from Tenzo's report and what Tenzo's had seen when he got there, Sarutobi realized Naruto was the victim. Even then he had been troubled with what it would do to Naruto mentally, but Naruto was like a unbreakable steel wall and was completely sane after being given a phycological test. It seemed Naruto was a born soldier. Inoichi had said Naruto test showed a person who had come to term with it. Perfectly stable no matter what type of test he took.

Naruto gave a small bow. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded feeling a bit sad to see another Itachi well sort of, so respectful though he had seen Naruto smile through his crystal ball so he wasn't completely sad. Naruto smiled true smiles on occasions like when he used sands to trip dumb civilians. He had watched Naruto and had seen a prankster side of Naruto that not many have ever seen.

"Expect to be enrolled in the academy in a week." replied Sarutobi proudly.

Naruto nodded and bowed again before leaving the office with a bundle of sand following him like a lost puppy. Naruto politely greeted the secretary that scowled at him for disturbing her. Naruto purposely shape the sand following him to a large walking sand fox to scare her.

Naruto liked to tick them off. He headed out and soon reached to a empty forest before running and hitting a tree. He groaned in pain and got up. Pain was really well painful. It was necessary though. The fox said it could kill him if he never felt it and so trained in pain to be familiar with it and be able to ignore the pain so to not scream in the middle of combat.

With his days plan finished he walked back to the village holding a small bruise that healed slowly in his opinion.

Naruto passed by a small grocery stall and politely bowed to the owner making many civilian around stop in their place and wait for him to finish demanding something. Leaving was never a good option since sand would always rise and force them in their place.

"Tabuki-san may I have your best oranges please." asked Naruto with a polite and chirpy tone with his small voice.

Tabuki a man in his thirties with mop like black hair quickly nodded in fear and pulled out a small bag. "How many?"

Naruto seemed in thought before letting out a tiny smile that would have been considered cute if the man hadn't met him before. "Three please."

Tabuki nodded and quickly put three fair size orange in and handed it over to the four and a half year old blond.

Naruto took and politely thanked the man before leaving.

Naruto suddenly stopped making many's breath hitched. He turned to a brown haired lady in twenties that was unfortunate enough to be near him. She looked like she combed her hair a lot.

"Excuse me miss. I have three orange from that nice man named Tabuki and just realized I wouldn't be eating one. Would you like one?" asked Naruto with a completely calm and polite, yet cute face with the same small squeaky voice.

The lady in question gave a stiff nod not wanting to upset him as he would say.

A bright smile took over Naruto's expression and he held up his small bag of orange. "Please pick one."

Naruto's voice had been really even making many around pity the lady who in fear slowly reach in the bag.

Naruto slowly pulled one orange out after she chose and looked at the one she took questioningly and than at her. "Aren't you going to eat it I thought you wanted one?"

His questioned seemed so innocent that many around quietly watched.

The young woman slowly pealed the orange and Naruto pretended to struggle pealing his own and finished the exact same time as she did. Naruto looked at her as she looked at the orange as though it was death.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked again with his squeaky voice and innocent face.

The young woman shook her head.

Naruto made a face of focus before looking up at her as though he came up with a incredible idea making her worry.

"Maybe somethings wrong with it? Would you like mine or the last one in the bag." offered Naruto looking up at her questioningly.

The young lady shook her head. She didn't want to risk dying and slowly took a bite out of her orange hoping it wouldn't be the last thing she ever do. She felt sweet juice of the orange flood her tongue. She slowly consumed it before looking down at Naruto who innocently ate his orange and left in disinterest and his sand following behind, causing the civilians to start moving and congratulate the young woman on surviving.

That will make sure they never tried to poison any of his food. Not that it had ever happened. Poison couldn't kill him, but it could cause him problems as the fox had said, Unpleasant side-effect.

Naruto arrived at a small clean apartment that the orphanage paid for. It was nice beside that every neighbor had moved out slowly. He had let them. He felt their bickering was annoying.

Naruto slowly entered his bathroom and took of his black pants and dark blue shirt that had a whirlpool on the back. Under his shirt was a long white sleeveless shirt. It kept him warm and he had many sets. Kind of stylish too. They were all his size since he ordered them. Finding his size had been difficult unless he wanted baby clothing's.

He cleaned himself, brushed, and changed into pajamas before drifting of to sleep. His sand forming a circle around him.

* * *

><p>Next week<p>

Naruto entered a classroom full of nine year olds. He had demanded that he be several years ahead since he knew the basic. The Hokage had easily caved in and ordered so, though the old Hokage had warned him that even if he did become a genin the Hokage wouldn't let him take missions exceeding C-rank until he became old enough.

Naruto wanted to disagree of course, but he understood that he hadn't had much experience with chakra as the Hokage had explained and that he didn't have much at all. His reserve was the size of a genin at best or that was what the Hokage had said.

Forgetting about all that Naruto looked at his new class. He could see disbelieving eyes on him. He didn't care. He was the youngest academy student ever to simply be placed in a advance class right in the beginning.

Naruto looked at the chunin instructor who looked nervous at his presence just like most except some who simply tried to ignore him or some even simply gave him nods of acknowledgment.

"Class this is our newest classmate." said the chunin to the older academy students who simply all gave him looks mixing from disbelief, anger, suspicion.

Naruto simply walked up in front of the class as his part to introduce himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto please to meet you all."

Naruto's tone had been again perfectly innocent and even, the touch of squeaky tone was in it.

"Garu-sensei are you sure he's...the right student and wasn't mixed up?" questioned one of the academy student though he was from the Inuzuka clan which was obvious due to his clan mark on his cheeks and a small dog on his desk.

The chunin shook his head. "Gibaku he's young, but he is definitely in the right classroom."

The chunin kept a cool facade hoping Naruto wasn't angered by the comment. He looked over at the young blond that had been tormenting Konoha ever since he could walk and saw that the kid wasn't at all offended in fact he seemed completely calm and ignoring the class in favor of a book that was from the teachers desk.

Garu didn't dare take the book away and didn't even wonder how the blond found it, instead decided to give the blond a seat before he was tormented.

"Naruto please take a seat." said Garu a bit to quickly. Naruto obeyed nonetheless and took the book Garu had been going to use to teach the class.

Garu simply checked in his desk again and found another different subject to teach.

Naruto took a empty seat next to the Inuzuka. The class seem enchanted by the sand that followed him. He quietly ignored their stares and kept reading the book that he needed both hand to hold.

Naruto was just getting into the interesting part of the book when Gibaku interrupted him.

"Why is the sand following you?" questioned Gibaku in a perfectly curious tone. He had never seen anything like it and neither the class had since everyone seemed to have gone silent for Naruto's answer.

"Its my bloodline." replied Naruto in a shoo tone and went back to reading.

Gibaku simply nodded and went back to waiting quietly something he never done before. The feeling Naruto exuded promised pain if he didn't shut up.

"How old are you." asked another person though this time a girl that sat on Naruto's other side.

Naruto looked up from his book and at her. She looked at him with those eyes that thought he was cute, until they find out who he is. He didn't like people like her.

"4 1/2 add one more week after that." replied Naruto evenly and went back to his interesting book. Who knew that the old Hokage was feared and respected across the nations and other places.

* * *

><p>•Five months later<p>

Sarutobi looked at the identification paper that showed Naruto's young face. It was a genin's picture after graduating so that they could officially become a ninja of Konoha.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto who stood uninterested in front of him. Naruto had made youngest genin...ever. Not even Itachi had graduated at five. Naruto's very high intelligence along with high chakra mixed in evenly giving Naruto precise chakra control. This made Naruto passing the test very easy, which had required doing three simple academy jutsus.

"Thank you for the picture Naruto-kun. As you know your a special case and I had trouble finding a team for you." said Sarutobi slowly looking at Naruto for any reaction. He didn't get none beside a small nod.

"After searching I realized that a team wouldn't work for you" said Sarutobi to Naruto. Sarutobi tried to find another reaction, but found none beside the obvious nod.

Sarutobi continued. "I realized that the best option was that you have plenty of attention from your teacher. Your sensei will be Anko Matarashi you are to meet her on training ground twenty three a week from now."

Naruto nodded again and politely bowed before leaving.

Sarutobi sighed. Damn everyone else for not wanting a team or student. Anko had been ecstatic to hear she would get a apprentice after months of trying to get one or rather a team. He wondered how she would react to hearing Naruto's name. He sighed again. Anko would no doubt mess with her charges mind.

Naruto walked into a empty forest after leaving the Hokage office. He sat down in a meditating position. He didn't close his eyes though. Instead his skin slowly fell away grain by grain of sand revealing him to have been covered by sand. The sand mixed in with the one following him.

Naruto felt lighter. He shook that off and closed his eyes in concentration. He needed to pull special black minerals from the earth deep down below.

He sat there for about two hours before black grains slowly rose out of the clearing that he had been on. Naruto didn't stop though. He kept pulling more until the entire clearing and ground that the trees grew on were covered in black sand.

Naruto pulled out a scroll that he had ordered just for this and seal almost every bit of the black sand in. Naruto placed the scroll in his pocket in case he ever needed more.

Only a gourd size was left. Enough to follow him and for armor.

Naruto commanded the black sand to cover him just like the previous sand. The sand was very light compared to the regular sand. Naruto increased neutral chakra into it making the sand suddenly heavier as he wanted.

The sand was special. With neutral chakra it became heavy, the more neutral chakra the heavier. He had to concentrate to use his neutral chakra since his chakra is always slightly tainted with Kyuubi's. His tainted chakra could control the sand as though it was no heavier than a feather making it the perfect weapon. Not only that it couldn't melt, something he found sand could do. It could heat up, but never melt. It would simply turn red meaning the only danger was to his enemies.

With his new heavier armor that soon looked like it wasn't there Naruto headed home to rest from all the chakra he used. His new black sand took the place of previous yellow sand.

Naruto left feeling science was awesome and to thank the Sannin Orochimaru who discovered the quality of the sands, though the man could not get enough as the book he wrote stated it. The reason it was a hundred miles below the earth and scattered.

Naruto innocently munched on a apple as he walked through the village. Every civilian had their watchful eyes on him looking ready to leave if he started talking. Things were scary when he did.

In the other unoccupied hand that wasn't holding a apple Naruto held a small blue book that explained chakra control. He mentally made a note to learn tree walking. Naruto suddenly stopped walking making the civilians all skip a heartbeat. Naruto stopped and looked down at his sandal. He had thought he wore shoes. He shook it off and kept walking making civilians all feel relief as he disappeared.

Naruto looked up at a tree and stared it down. He focused chakra on the sole of his feet as instructed and walked up the tree. He only walked about five steps up before he lost the invisible glue under his feet and fell down. His black sand had instantly stopped his fall and neatly dropped him down.

Naruto got up and mentally reviewed the page he read. He needed to balance the chakra. To much would push him off, to little would drop him.

With new determination he added a bit more chakra and climbed before he shot off the tree with incredible force. Luckily his black sand caught him before he could fly farther than five feet.

Naruto got down again and looked up at the tree again and saw that he had dented the wood with the force of the chakra. He realized he put to much chakra. It seemed what he thought a little was a lot.

Not at all deterred Naruto walked up the tree again with his sand waiting to catch him should something happen. Naruto stood on the tree for about ten seconds before he fell losing control.

Naruto again was caught by his black sand and looked at the tree. To master tree walking he needed to be able to run up and down ten times since average shinobi needed eight.

So with that new resolve Naruto tried again and fell soon afterward.

Naruto didn't falter at all. He simply kept doing so over and over until his chakra felt near depleted. Once he was near empty Naruto headed home and promised to master the tree walking by the next day.

Naruto's morning routine was usually always the same. He always took the same route though no one could ever predict, where he would stop or who he would stop. The civilians had once attempted to change the shopping distric. Naruto had changed his route as a exception and kept it like that since they haven't changed it.

He always chose a different grocery stall each time and would share things by force making poisoning his food dangerous to one of their own.

This morning Naruto stopped at a different stall that sold groceries. The owner was a man named Kykio.

As soon as Naruto stopped everyone stopped as usual not wanting deadlier looking sands to stop them or hurt them not that he ever did, but the implication always scared them.

"Kykio-san its a bright morning is it not?" questioned Naruto in his same polite tone. Naruto's wide blue eyes looked up at a black haired man that was thin and looked handsome though not exactly something women would fight over.

Kykio nodded quickly and put up a fake smile that every civilian saw as a brave act. To smile when so near death. Kykio though had learned a new advantage to this situation. After the torture the devil puts him through civilians rush over to buy his stock more than others to help him through the terror.

Naruto returned the smile with a small one of his own.

"Kykio-san would you mind if I took two tomatoes?"asked Naruto politely and pointed to two big ripe tomatoes. He needed to eat healthy.

Kykio nodded and quickly took out a small bag and placed two in the bag as requested.

Naruto thanks him and walked off as other idiots flooded the stall to sooth him from the experience.

Naruto actually knew about the after effect that he created. He actually balanced them out by switching from target to target, and sharing fruits to change their attention to his victim and none of the stalls.

Naruto soon made it to the tree that he had failed to climb and started training again.

* * *

><p>•Meeting<p>

Naruto sat silently on top of a comfortable chair that his black sand had shaped into. His week had finally ended and now he was waiting for his sensei. He might have been a little excited since he was here so early. The fox in his head disagreed saying that it was his sensei that was late.

Naruto let out a small yawn that strangers would have called adorable with his baby face. His small blond bangs covering his forehead slightly.

Naruto followed up with a stretch making his body feel at peace. He also quickly realized that the black throne chair he had made was giant compared to his five year old body.

Naruto got off of his black throne and chose to sit in the shade of a tree since the sun would be rising soon. The throne turned to grains of black sand that followed loyally to protect him.

Naruto waited. He was patient, very much so. He needed to be with the way his life had been so far.

Naruto shook that off and waited some more.

It was maybe about an hour later when his sensei finally decided to show up.

Naruto had studied her of course. Purple hair tied to a single ponytail though her hair was short so it had a spiky ending. Her trench coat was normal for ninja clothes. Her clothing's underneath the trench coat was a black shirt that openly showed her breast with fishnet holding her breast firmly. To top it all off she wore a battle skirt that was made for mobility and a pair of regular sandals.

Naruto was to young to see anything wrong with how she dressed beside that it wouldn't keep her warm since the coat was open.

Anko gave Naruto a curious look studying the small genius she had gotten her hands on by sheer luck. She hadn't thought she strike gold when she asked the old Kage for a genin team. In the end she had gotten luckier. Apprenticeship was better.

Sarutobi had warned her though. To keep quiet about Naruto to a certain silver hair ninja. Anko had wondered why Kakashi would be upset about it, but had simply agreed.

It wasn't public knowledge that Naruto had become the youngest genin in history. Even she hadn't known until the Sandaime told her himself. The Sandaime had kept it under wrap to avoid headaches.

Anko looked at Naruto again who simply stared at her curiously like a regular cute, very cute five year old.

"So kid, can you introduce yourself?" asked Anko with a mocking tone. She wanted to get a rise out of him.

Anko wasn't expecting what happened though.

Naruto gave Anko a heartwarming smile and nodded as though he had waited all day, which he might have. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and something. I'm five and plan to reach another year after this and than another one after that and so on. I like blue."

Naruto wasn't sure why he added blue alone in the end, but had figured it would serve to confuse her along with his name. He gave her another smile that seemed to have brought the sun out. That should do it.

Anko dazedly nodded uncertain. She vaguely wondered what he meant by something, but shook that off and went to blue. Why blue he never gave a reason and simply through it out there. Shaking those thoughts off she decided it was her turn.

"I'm Anko Matarashi. I like Dango and drinks. I can't tell you my age, but your welcome to guess, just know that my beauty is eternal thanks to Dango." finished Anko easily and looked at the blond who stared at her with wide blue eyes that made her feel like cooing at him. She killed the urge to do so.

"Okay kid. Now that formalities are out of the way we can take our first D-rank mission than train." said Anko with a vicious smile though the blond simply nodded with small determine eyes making her smile drop in viciousness.

"Well come on!"yelled Anko and grabbed Naruto's little hand and started walking though she fought the urge to drag him since he looked a bit fragile.

"Yes Anko-sensei." replied Naruto cheerfully and walked next to her.

Anko let out a giant smile as she heard sensei. "Anko-sensei doesn't sound bad."

She looked over her shoulder to see black sand following them. "Unique bloodline you have."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Anko-sensei."

Sarutobi took a deep puff from a pipe he had since the end of the third shinobi war. The smoke slowly filled his office. The smell wasn't pungent like a cigarette, but rather sweet and sugary.

Sarutobi looked down at the paper works every Hokage had to fight. He stopped when he sensed Anko arriving. She was early and she wasn't running. Sure enough he saw his door open, which was not like Anko.

Sarutobi held in a chuckle when he realized Naruto had played his cards perfectly, yet again. Anko held his hand like a mother crossing a street. Sarutobi almost expected her to say,'Look both ways first.'

Sarutobi noted the black sand followed Naruto in the office. He filed away that it had changed color.

"We're here for a mission Hokage-sama." stated Anko politely with a small bow along with Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and let out a small chuckle as he searched for a D-rank. He found one. A civilian had left out of the village on some business and had paid to have his house repainted, while he gone.

"Yes, I have one right here." replied Sarutobi and held out the mission. Anko took it before walking out of the office again.

As soon as the door closed Sarutobi let out a hearty chuckle. He never imagined her to treat Naruto like that. He had expected uncensored language, but apparently Anko had a softer side.

Anko led Naruto to the empty house that needed to be painted inside and outside. It looked average with the front yard having green grass and weed slowly growing.

"Anko-sensei D-rank aren't what I thought." stated Naruto in a chirpy voice not sounding at all disappointed. Kyuubi's forewarning helped.

"I know, now lets get to work. We need paint." said Anko before leading him off to a store and buy paints.

Anko did notice civilians stopping every time Naruto greeted them. It was as though they just touched death with how pale they are when he says,'goodbye.'

She also noted his black sand was like a puppy.

Anko soon arrived at a shop that sells what she required. Paints, paintbrush, and tape for certain curves and other small things.

Naruto painted the wall of the house they had been given. He used his sand to lift him when he couldn't reach. He even created extra pairs of hands holding paintbrush to help paint faster.

He was almost done though. Well the outside of the house anyway. The instruction for the mission said simply repaint the house with the exact same paint it had been before for every paint. Complicated, but do able.

Naruto soon entered the Hokage office with Anko again. They finished painting the place very fast do to his extra pair of black hands.

Sarutobi kept his face blank not having expected them to be finish so early. "You completed the mission correct?"

He couldn't actually assume they finished. Anko was known to lie even to him on occasions. Usually small stuffs like this resulting more paperwork.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." replied Anko along with Naruto who said it with a small happy tone.

Sarutobi held in the urge to give a proud grandfather look at them. Especially when Naruto sounded so happy. Sarutobi knew Naruto was happy though that was also a mask Naruto uses to get what he want. Naruto's just very good at emotional masks.

"Well mission accomplished than. Please use the rest of the day wisely." advised Sarutobi before they were dismissed.

Anko walked with Naruto into a small training ground. She gave him a small smile. She couldn't do her vicious things anymore especially with big blue eyes staring at her as if she was the worlds most interesting person.

"Okay Naruto lets train. I was told you were very adept at Taijutsu." said Anko and let go of his tiny hands.

Naruto nodded and took a Taijutsu stance. It was the academy standard one.

Anko studied it. She decided her Taijutsu was better. "Well you can drop that stance. I'm going to teach you my own."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Anko-sensei."

Another Taijutsu style wouldn't be bad. He doesn't need it much, but he should make Taijutsu his strong point since he was currently weak at it. Ninjutsu would fill its self up once he got older.

His biggest goal though was genjutsu. He needed to become incredible at chakra control and he was determine to have it down. Next week had water walking scheduled. After that higher level chakra control.

Anko led a worn down Naruto with her into a small food stand. She concluded that she liked her apprentice. He was small, smart, and best of all he called her Taijutsu awesome.

She looked at the owner of the place. This was a Dango only stand since she couldn't take Naruto to her favorite bar.

"Come on take a seat. I'm going to introduce you to Dango." said Anko with a smile.

Naruto nodded and had his sands make a stairway for him to sit on a high chair. He sat and waited quietly while Anko ordered.

"Anko who is that. You didn't adopt did you." said a lazy tone.

Anko looked at the voice to see Kakashi holding his favorite orange book. She mentally cursed wondering why she had to keep it from Kakashi, but shook it off and realized that Naruto wore his hetai on his right arm since it was to big. Kakashi was on the left.

Anko had hope of covering it, but Naruto decided to turn revealing the hetai. Anko watched as Kakashi lazily studied Naruto after looking up from his orange book and simply froze before looking toward the direction of the Hokage tower.

"It was nice seeing you Anko and you to kid." said Kakashi his voice sounding pained. Kakashi turned and headed toward the tower faster than he usually moved.

Anko wasn't sure what just happened, but she was off the hook of whatever it was. She looked at Naruto who was curtly eating his Dango and looking cute.

* * *

><p>Kakashi arrived inside the Hokage office looking at Sarutobi who sighed. Kakashi simply stood there waiting for an explanation.<p>

"Your still the captain of Anbu." said Sarutobi after a long moment of silence.

Kakashi stood there processing that. He had been given a small week to rest up. He was busy, but he could have stopped and became a Jounin.

"Your not ready Kakashi. Your still mourning and looking at Naruto would have been torture for you. He smiles exactly like him, he's very polite, he gives you the big blue eyes. Even Anko treats him like her own, even going as far as to hold his hand. You would have gotten into another depression." explained Sarutobi in a sad tone. He shook his head trying to make Kakashi understand.

"I could have become Jounin and taken him." replied Kakashi though he didn't sound so sure of his own word.

"I couldn't wait Kakashi. He's five and already a genin. Far more advance than his dad. He would have resented if you held him back. You don't have the excitement of learning new jutsus anymore and would have simply wasted his time on D-ranks instead of training. He's very contained and he wouldn't have liked waiting. Naruto's special you know that and you weren't ready." replied Sarutobi calmly. He saw that Kakashi didn't seem to believe him.

Sarutobi sighed wondering how he could fix this Kakashi.

"He's to young can't you hold him back." asked Kakashi again this time trying to buy himself sometime.

Sarutobi shook his head. "He met Anko already. He calls her sensei and she's obviously already attached. He was to advance for you Kakashi. Even Uchihas don't match up to him including Itachi."

Kakashi nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had been looking forward to teaching his sensei's son. It seemed he failed at that to.

Sarutobi seeing where Kakashi's line of thought was going decided to intervene. "You can teach him two jutsus."

Kakashi instantly looked up. He wondered which.

Sarutobi seeing he caught Kakashi's attention decided to at least make Kakashi satisfy.

"Two jutsus Kakashi. Wether its now or later when he's ten, you can teach him two jutsus. I'll arrange it so you can at least teach him something, but don't waste his time. He's patient, but even he would be able to tell what was happening if you try to waste his time." explained Sarutobi. Naruto was definitely able to tell those things. He had seen people Naruto talking to Naruto before and Naruto could always tell when someone was lying or trying to waste his time.

Kakashi gave a small nod.

Sarutobi gave Kakashi a reassuring smile before he dismissed him.

As soon as Kakashi was out Sarutobi rubbed his head and sighed. Now how was he going to convince Anko to share Naruto. She would no doubt argue that Naruto doesn't need any of Kakashi's technique if only out of jealousy that she herself might not have something to compare to whatever Kakashi chooses.

Sarutobi was sure one would be Chidori. It would have to be since Kakashi would probably aim to impress.

He would deal with it when it happens. Kakashi would have to talk to him before teaching Naruto anything. He was sure Kakashi would take his time and choose something from his arsenal that would take time to learn yet not waste anyones time.

* * *

><p>Naruto politely greeted Kurenai a friend of Anko and chunin. The raven hair lady matched a Uchiha to him, but her eyes didn't have the dots. Her crimson dress wrapped in medical tape did seem different to him.<p>

Kurenai studied Naruto a five year old genin if what Anko just said was true. She wanted to believe Anko was lying, but the hetai on the kid's arm proved it. Her next thought of line was what was Sarutobi thinking giving Anko a five year old.

"Relax Nai-chan he's very smart." said Anko bringing Kurenai out of her thoughts.

Kurenai simply nodded before greeting the little kid back since he had greeted her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and something." said Naruto introducing himself politely.

"Kurenai Yuuhi." replied Kurenai and wondering by what he meant with the last part.

Anko gave her a wide smile.

"Cute isn't he. My first student and I got the youngest genin ever surpassing even the Uchiha that Fugaku's always bragging about." said Anko with a large smile.

Kurenai took a seat in the food-stand that Anko and Naruto had been eating at. "Yes, he is."

She smiled back at the big blue eyes that looked at her with interest. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew one thing. She wasn't in control.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped over a small pond. Anko stood in front of him standing on water.<p>

Naruto stayed on water for a second before the chakra gave out and he started falling. He was instantly plucked up before his foot fell any deeper than five inches.

Naruto looked to see that Anko had lifted him.

"Okay try again." ordered Anko and lowered him on the water. She didn't want him getting sick.

Naruto nodded and started focusing chakra into his foot again. He could vaguely feel his sands under the water. He didn't care. His black sand was water proof simply letting water slide over it instead of soaking it up.

Another reason why he had black sands. Regular sand could become really heavy with water and that wasted chakra to pull around. It was nice when it was heavy on him since it helped build his muscles, but it would be disadvantages in a battlefield especially against a water user so he chose black sand.

Naruto lost his footing again and started falling in the water. Anko plucked him up before he could reach any further than knee deep.

"Again." ordered Anko and slowly lowered him on water. She had been unsure when she saw him walking on a tree. Her first thought had been that he was a genius than he asked her if she could help him on walking on water. She had of course been ecstatic and decided to make her prodigy even more so a prodigy.

Naruto stood on the water again before he fell and was plucked up again.

"Constantly pump chakra into your foot to lift your weight." explained Anko before letting him on the waters surface.

Naruto nodded and did as she said. This time he stood a bit longer before falling in again and being saved afterward again.

Anko simply kept advising every time. Each time Naruto would stay up longer.

"Come on once you master this you will train on water." said Anko excited. This would make her little genin more experience and fight easier on a change of environment.

Naruto nodded and kept trying.

Naruto and Anko had gotten a D-rank mission and the most disturbing, yet. Watching over two five year olds, while the parents had a day out.

"Changes your point of view doesn't it." said Anko as she led them into the Hokage office.

Naruto simply nodded. Those kids had seemed like idiots, but he was to polite to say that. Instead when the parents had asked how their kid's were Naruto replied.'Still growing.'

"Cheer up. We will get something different next time. I lost IQ points just being near them." said Anko with a laugh and making Naruto let out a small childish laugh that had his signature chirpy tone.

Naruto was glad he had power over sand when a construction worker hired them to move sand. It had taken only minutes to complete the mission.

"Gaki life is so easy with you around." stated Anko as she led them back to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto simply nodded. That mission would have take another genin team a day to finish or even days.

"Well we got a longer training day." stated Anko with a laugh.

Naruto looked up at a giant sewer flooded with water. Anko stood next to him looking disgusted with the water since it had waste mixed in with it.

Naruto pulled sand. Regular sand since he didn't want to have his black sand smelling like waste. He flooded in and it soaked in the water like a sponge. Naruto than pulled out dripping sand out of the sewer and directed the sand outside to drip the water away so that the workers can enter and fix the problem.

The sand came back looking dry before repeating the process until soon enough the sewer hole had only a little bit of water left.

"Glad we didn't have to touch that." said Anko holding her nose.

Naruto gave her a small nod and doing his best to not breath the terrible smell coming from the sewer.

Workers entered and started looking for what had caused the problem.

"Lets go. This mission had been on par with a C-rank due to its terrible environment." said Anko as she led Naruto to the Hokage tower to get paid.

The worst D-rank mission Naruto ever had, had to be the Inuzuka. Walking the dogs had been the biggest and strongest thing he ever had to pull. Those dogs kept pulling and the dogs were well over three times his size.

Anko had laughed at him of course since she had no problem holding her own set of dogs.

Naruto had resorted to making hands with his black sand to help hold the dogs. It had worked though the entire time had been chakra consuming since he had to constantly pump chakra to hold powerful ninja dogs in place.

Picking up their waste after had proved to be very nasty. Especially when every dog chose to go at the same time

Naruto carried a fat cat with his sands. Tora was the easiest mission he ever got. Finding the cat had been quite easy as well as catching him.

"Easiest mission so far huh." said Anko looking at the cat who was trying to claw his way out of the black sand.

Naruto nodded and let out another golden smile. He was starting to get the hang of the missions even if they are chores. The Hokage had stated that he needed three hundred fifty five d-ranks before a C-rank since he was special. Naruto already knew that the old man was trying to buy time so that he could grow. Especially when the old Hokage limited them to one D-rank a day.

Naruto and Anko weren't deterred though. They simply kept at it and trained after each chore.

Anko did want to strangle Sarutobi for obvious reasons.

Naruto dodged a kunai from Anko. She had laid various traps for him and he needs to reach a delicious Dango, while she guards it. This was a game and a mission.

He had started out on the Hokage tower. His mission to find and locate the Dango with barbecue sauce on it. He had done pretty well trailing the faint scent that Anko left. Next he had ended up in a training ground where the scent nearly died out at.

From scent to small footprints. He had started following her from the small disturbance she caused in the forest. Loose leafs and broken branches.

Next he started dodging traps when he located the Dango. He was sure Anko was hidden somewhere.

Naruto kep dodging and it was very hard since the traps where made for a ninja his size. That might not have worked if the enemy ninja didn't know his size.

After bypassing many of the traps he stopped. He took a sniff in the air with chakra in his nose as instructed by Anko herself. He took another sniff though he didn't make it obvious. He smelled her.

He walked toward the Dango placed on a plate, which was on a tree stump. Naruto turned and threw a kunai to where he suspected her be at.

Naruto got more suspicious when no one came out. He got into the snake dance style. It used agility to counter almost every Taijutsu. He was five so he was very agile.

Naruto again though would have liked to use his black sand that was following him, but Anko restricted its use. He ducked when she appeared behind him.

The speed was something he was barely able to dodge. He suspected she was fighting very slow for him if the bored look on her face was anything to go by.

Naruto ducked under every attack and moved around to avoid being thrown by her knees. She didn't punch much though since she would have to lower herself to punch. It was mostly kicks.

Naruto moved around the field and started activating her own traps against her. He had avoided from springing some up just for this.

Anko effortlessly dodged kunais. She may have dodged it, but Naruto used the time to get the plate of Dango and started running. Fighting a opponent far above his level was stupid.

His next part of the mock-mission was to reach the Hokage tower and give the Hokage a plate of Dango.

Naruto effortlessly flipped and ran on the side of a tree while manipulating the plate with chakra to hold the Dango and keep it from falling.

Naruto Kawarimi with a small rock avoiding a rain of kunais from Anko who chased him. Naruto tried to lose her in the training ground forest, but it was obvious that she couldn't be lost.

Naruto used bunshin creating several Naruto that took different directions buying him a second before Anko did some wind jutsu making every bunshin disappear.

Naruto kept the plate safe and kept moving before Anko's was after him again. Naruto Kawarimi with another rock and at the same time henged the rock into looking like him. He was surprise he could do that, but push the surprise away.

Naruto felt his chakra take a dive from the use, but it was worth it. Seal-less was hard, but Anko tackling a rock was worth it.

Naruto was off in the trees again before Anko could recover and at the same time created dozens more bunshins that ran off every direction again adding more time to her confusion before she located him again.

Naruto entered the village and was jumping from roof to roof and using kawarimi with anything small ahead to help reach the tower and keep from being impaled by Anko's kunai.

Naruto took a deep breath as he saw the Hokage tower. On the top of the Hokage tower he knew was a large pebble that he had placed before the beginning of the mission.

Concentrating he kawarimi from such a long distance and found himself on top of the Hokage tower and Anko pretty far away. Naruto didn't waste any second and ran down into the Hokage's window and entered presenting Sarutobi his Dango.

The old Hokage chuckled before taking the plate just as Anko showed up.

"Mission accomplish." said Sarutobi as he took a bite from the small stick.

Naruto nodded and gave a small happy smile.

"Pretty smart for planning ahead." complimented Anko.

"Thank you Anko-sensei." replied Naruto with a cheerful smile.

"Come one squirt we need more training. You could barely keep up at chunin speed." tutored Anko and dragged him off.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself. He had watched the whole event from his crystal ball and he was very impress with how Naruto used the three academy jutsus. He did notice that Naruto's henge were special though. The rock had physically changed shape fooling even Anko and added to how well Naruto executed the jutsu it made a flawless illusion that fooled a jounin into tackling a rock.

He could already see Naruto growing into a powerful ninja.

That caused a smile to grace his face. Sarutobi went back to doing paper work with some happiness.

* * *

><p>•Six years old<p>

Naruto smiled happily as he finally got his first C-rank mission.

"Finally squirt. After a year of D-ranks we finally got a C." said Anko as she led him to the gate of Konoha.

Naruto nodded with a cheerful smile and holding small scroll that held all of his traveling equipment.

"Come on squirt we need to meet up with Yukina at the gate." said Anko.

Yukina was their client. A beautiful lady with raven hair and deep brown eyes. She is of Noble line. Wears a beautiful white and blue kimono. She had hired them to protect her from bandits, while she travels to Mekuhara. She needs to visit her brother and catch up in person.

She has two samurais to carry her there already so that part wasn't there problem.

Anko and Naruto simply walked on each side of the samurais that held on to a carrier that Yukina sat in like the noble she is. One samurai on the front, one in the back.

Naruto wished for excitement and even bandits to appear. The samurais carrying lady Yuki were annoying and constantly kept asking how old he was. He of course always replied with a smile telling them six and that if they knew how much that number represented.

"So kid. How did you become a ninja." asked one samurai. The one of the front. A large samurai wearing brown armor like his other friend.

"I can control sands and crush people." replied Naruto and had his black sand that was following him create giant spikes in front of the samurai.

The samurai nodded and went quite along with his friend.

"Anko-sensei how long?"asked Naruto as he looked ahead at the trail they were walking.

"Four days. Its in the land of Iron." replied Anko.

"That's neutral territory isn't it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yup, that's why its C-rank." replied Anko sounding proud that Naruto knew about territories.

Naruto nodded and ordered his chakra laced black sand to expand around them like a perimeter. He would detect anything entering and exiting his perimeter.

With how well his sand work with chakra he had turned it into a radar. He couldn't afford to get hurt from a enemy to good and fast.

Naruto was disappointed when he didn't detect any assassin. He walked with a frown on his face throughout the entire mission.

He didn't really need a perimeter though. Kyuubi was like the ultimate sensor and could detect anything that had chakra even if it was a bug trained in how to hide its presence and chakra.

"All we did was walk there and walk back even the bandits that we passed didn't do anything." said Naruto sounding less cheerful though his voice sounded simply even.

"Of course. It was a C-rank. Nothing was suppose to happen beside some fights against bandits, but the bandits didn't mess with us because you lifted a ocean of sand out of excitement and scared them." replied Anko in a teacher's tone.

Naruto nodded. He supposed he should have anticipated that.

"I won't do it again." he replied in his chirpy tone again.

Anko nodded and started leading him like a mother. Some passing jounins decided they had been taking to many missions.

After about ten C-ranks Naruto finally killed some bandits when he managed to keep his excitement in control. Their client though was horrified of how brutal the fight had been that the man man had cowered behind Anko who grew irritated and broke his leg.

The mission had been a failure though they still got paid for getting him there...alive.

* * *

><p>What do you think. This is also up for adoption since it was only a old draft I had from a while ago.<p> 


End file.
